


Personal Space

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas's ass, Fluff, Losing my Ao3 virginty, M/M, Maybe other bits too, Nudity, Trash Brigade, cuteness, praying, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Dean sometimes forgets that Castiel is listening.





	

_Dear Castiel, I beckon thee here to the bunker in all your glory. I have a question to ask you._

Within seconds, Dean hears the familiar flutter of wings and feels the warmth of a body standing directly behind him.  If he’s told him once, he’d told him a thousand times.

“Ummm, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Personal space.”

Castiel takes a step back, Dean takes a step forward and turns around to face the angel.

“Yeah, so Sam and I found this spell and we… ,” Dean stops dead in his tracks, and  blinks a few times to register the angel in front of him -- Castiel, Angel of the Lord, in his human vessel completely and totally naked.

“Holy fuck, Cas! What the hell?!”

“In our last conversation at the diner, Sam was telling a story during which he walked in on Bobby in the shower and said he was “in all his glory” and you explained that it meant naked. I assumed you meant the same thing you prayer. Of course, in all my glory, could mean my true visage. but we both know that that would blind you,” he explains clinically. “What do you need Dean?”

Dean would laugh, except that his little naked ape mind can’t help but check out Castiel’s vessel. There was nothing little about this tree topper. And now that he’s checked out the angel, he just can’t seem to rein himself in.  

“I… um…thanks for that I think,” Dean stutters.

Castiel starts leafing through the research on Dean’s bed. Dean takes a step back and knocks over a trash can.

“Is my nudity distracting you, Dean?”  Castiel asks looking right through Dean, who immediately blushes.

“Yeah, about that we should probably…” Dean tries regain his composure. He’s seen naked men before, obviously. There is nothing particularly shocking about this except that Castiel is his friend, and his dick really seems to appreciate the view. He shifts, trying to hide what’s growing in his denim all while looking for the cool that has clearly evaded him.

“Dean,” Castiel asks earnestly “Are you ok? You seem a bit flushed.”

 _What do you say when your friend and angel shows up naked and you end up with an erection?_ Dean thinks to himself.

_Take the high road here, Winchester, take the high road. Castiel is your friend. You can’t just slam him against the wall, fall to your knees and worship him. Yeah, no, no ghouls and rugarus and shape shifters… Let’s be cool._

He clears his throat. “Sam and I found this spell, we’re struggling with the Enochian. I was hoping you could help,” Dean says.

Grabbing his robe, he wraps it over the Angel, allowing himself to run his fingers across his shoulders. He exhales, knowing his friend can feel it.

“Dean?” Castiel says turning to face him.

“Yes, Cas?”

“Personal space.”

 


End file.
